Diabolik Lovers: Mordida
by EdmaMorales
Summary: Diabolik Lovers Ayato va descubriendo lo que siente por Yui, después de que Raito intento hacer algo indebido con ella... Historia con contenido Lemon... si no te gusta este tipo de cosas, no lo leeas... ya si estas dispuest@ a leer la historia, bienvenido seas... espero y te guste.
1. Chapter 1

Narradora:

En la mansi n Sakamaki se encontraba Yui tomando un ba o para relajarse y despejar la mente. Cada vez esos vampiros parec an mas adictos a su sangre lo cual le aterraba, ya que ltimamente se a sentido d bil por esas razones; los desmayos y los mareos ya eran algo natural para ella. Algunas veces sin previo aviso, se aparec an de la nada uno de ellos y la mordian.

Tener un momentos a solas era reconfortante, y si fuese poco, los acosos de Raito se hac a cada vez mas frecuentes buscando algo mas que solo su sangre... si, ese chico era tan s dico que si en una conversaci n no dice nada indecente algo est mal en el. Con el nico que se sent a segura y al cual le tiene algo de confianza (no mucha) es con Ayato... el la a salvado varias veces de sus hermanos y de cualquier otro peligro; ciertamente se siente a gusto con el, aunque el es muy posesivo y orgulloso...a conocido algunas facetas de el. De todos los hermanos Sakamaki con Ayato tiene mas cercan a.

Tantas cosas pasaban por la mente de Yui, as como su primer beso con Ayato... eso despert algo en ella, y aunque el beso fue solo para darle ox geno e evitar que se quedara sin aire aquella vez que la lanz a la piscina, hab a despertado un sentimiento en ella. Ciertamente le empezaba a gustar si cercan a, su forma de hablarle al pedirle dejar tomar de su sangre; ella no lo dec a pero en su interior se dec a ser de Ayato as como el la reclamaba.

Solt un suspiro mientras pasaba el jab n por su pecho y cuello; la calidez de la agua en la ba era era perfecta... muy relajante. Sent a un poco de dolor al pasar el jab n por su cuello y aunque las mordidas desaparec a r pido, le dol a la mas reciente que fue de Shuu.

\- Ah... te vez tan sensual pasando ese jab n por tu delicioso cuello...- Yui abri los ojos r pidamente al sentir esa pervertida voz. Mir buscando de quien se trataba y gran fue su sorpresa al ver a Raito sentado en el lavamanos muy c modo viendo como se daba su ba o.

Mir buscando de quien se trataba y gran fue su sorpresa al ver a Raito sentado en el lavamanos muy c modo viendo como se daba su ba o

\- Raito!. - grit al verlo y r pidamente se cubri sus pechos que eran mas visible de ver.

\- grit al verlo y r pidamente se cubri sus pechos que eran mas visible de ver - Oh vamos no cubras la hermosa vista...- se baj del lavamanos y empez a caminar hac a ella.

\- Vete de aqu ... por favor!. - dijo Yui en voz alta cubri ndose mas a medida que el se aceraba mas a ella. Raito la agarr una de sus manos para que se dejase de cubrir, se puso de rodillas a la altura de Yui, pas la mano de Yui por su mejilla y luego la poso en sus labios.

\- Te vez taaan sexy as ... Oh perrita no se si me contenga!. - mordi el dedo ndice de Yui y empez a tomar de su sangre; Yui solt un quejido de dolor apretando fuertemente los ojos - Amo cuando te quejas as ...te recomiendo no seguir haci ndolo, de solo escucharte haces que quiera mas...- se levant acerc ndose al rostro de Yui - mas...- susurraba mientras se acercaba - mas...- agarr por la barbilla a Yui, levant su rostro para tener mas acceso al cuello de Yui... pas su lengua lentamente por su cuello, pero esta vez subi hasta la oreja de Yui pasando de igual forma su lengua.

pas su lengua lentamente por su cuello, pero esta vez subi hasta la oreja de Yui pasando de igual forma su lengua

\- Raito, por favor...! - suplicaba Yui con aun sus ojos cerrados.

\- Quieres que pare? - dec a en su o do - quieres que deje de hacer algo que te tiene mas que excitada?. No seas tan orgullosa perrita, d jate llevar... - paso nuevamente su lengua por la oreja de Yui - te har sentir miles de cosas a la vez que te llevaran a las estrellas y mas all .- baj hasta su cuello donde volvi a pasar su lengua s dicamente para luego morderla y beber de su sangre.

\- baj hasta su cuello donde volvi a pasar su lengua s dicamente para luego morderla y beber de su sangre - Raito...- se quej ella por el dolor - detente!.- le dio un empuj n a Raito que lo hizo caer sentado. Yui se movi al otro lado de la ba era cubri ndose con una mano la zona donde Raito acababa de morder.

\- Que ruda...- solt una carcajada para luego levantarse - me encanta las cosas rudas. - empez a meterse a la ba era y acercarse peligrosamente a Yui.

\- Raito no...por favor!.- se cubri con ambas manos su cuerpo avergonzada y aterrada por las intenciones de Raito.

\- Cuando suplicas as ...haces que te desee mas.- la tom de una mano alz ndola mientras que con la otra Yui se cubr a. Ya arriba de ella, la jal del brazo para sacarla del agua y verla mejor pero ella forcejeaba.

\- No!. - suplicaba ella. Raito puso una de sus manos en la cintura de Yui haciendo que arqueara su espalda peg ndola a su cuerpo.

\- Ah... como desear a estar as como tu sin ropa, pero eso se arregla.- el agua de la ba era se desbordaba por el forcejeo de Yui pero cuando sta iba a volver a pedir que la soltase... Raito impidi que alguna palabra saliera de su boca bes ndola invadiendo con su lengua la boca de Yui.

Raito impidi que alguna palabra saliera de su boca bes ndola invadiendo con su lengua la boca de Yui

Yui no sab a como reaccionar, Raito la estaba besando de una manera descarada y muy s dica. Ella solo se qued est tica mientras Raito exploraba su boca con su lengua, apret con fuerza sus ojos, Raito devoraba cada vez con mas intensidad su boca. Raito corto el beso cuando sinti que le faltaba el ox geno, pero un hilo de saliva aun lo un a a ella. Yui se encontraba jadeando por tan profundo beso al igual que Raito.

\- Raito...- jadea- de...- jadea- detente! - dec a entre jadeos aun con los ojos cerrados.

\- Que excitante escuchar mi nombre mientras te hago cosas ricas...- baj hasta su cuello - solo d jame hacerte sentir mujer.- abri su boca para morderla nuevamente, Yui apret con fuerza sus ojos esperando de nuevo la mordida de Raito.

\- Raito , que es esto?!.- interrumpi Ayato apareci ndose de la nada.

\- Ala... Ayato, haz venido a unirte?.- contest con picardia Raito con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Que demonios?!...- dijo Ayato furioso- te anda buscando Reiji.- agreg cruz ndose de brazos.

\- Oh que l stima!.- toma de la barbilla de Yui - tendremos que continuar despu s.- le dio una r pida lamida al cuello de Yui y sali de la ba era dejando solos a Ayato y a Yui.

\- le dio una r pida lamida al cuello de Yui y sali de la ba era dejando solos a Ayato y a Yui Ayato miraba con enojo a Yui, ella solo baj la mirada y cuando iba a decir algo...Ayato ya no estaba.

continu con su ba o hasta terminar; se visti y baj a cenar, y aunque no quer a ver a Raito no ten a opci n. Se sent en su respectivo lugar, al lado de Ayato, ella lo mir pero el no hizo ninguna expresi n, solo se dispuso a seguir comiendo.

Se sent en su respectivo lugar, al lado de Ayato, ella lo mir pero el no hizo ning...  
Bajo la mirada apenada, por alguna raz n sinti que le hab a fallado a Ayato y que el ahora estaba muy enojado con ella. Se dispuso a comer y aunque no ten a apetito, comi algunos bocados. El silencio no se hizo esperar, y aunque ya es normal que siempre en la cena aya silencio... este era un silencio inc modo para la rubia, y si fuese poco... Raito no le quitaba los ojos de encima; por un instante levant la mirada y hay estaba Raito mir ndola con una sonrisa lambusia de lado. Ayato not la mirada de Raito en Yui... mir de reojo a Yui y sta ten a la mirada en su plato con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Ayato record la escena momentos antes y sinti su sangre arder.

\- Tch!...- se quej con el ce o fruncido levant ndose de golpe de su asiento - Se me ha quitado el apetito, me retiro.- mir a Raito el cual tambi n lo mir , pero este ten a esa sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa que enoj mas a Ayato.

A Ayato ya le parec a normal que sus hermanos tomaran de la sangre de Yui, a pesar de que el a dicho en varias ocasiones que ella es de su pertenencia y que deben pedirle permiso para beber de la sangre de ella... pero este era un caso diferente.

ltimamente se a acercado mas a ella, de una manera mas abierta y amistosa, y aunque el siempre a visto a Yui como su presa... empezaba a mirarla de otra forma... algo que a tenido muy confundido a Ayato. Ya no quer a compartirla, de solo ver a uno de sus hermanos clavando los colmillos en las zonas que a el le encantaba morder... lo enfurece; y ver a Raito intentado otra cosa con Yui no fue la excepci n, estaba enfurecido, deseaba matar a su hermano y a todo que se le acercase a Yui... ella era suya, solo suya y aunque estaba siendo muy posesivo...poco le importaba, no quer a a nadie cerca de ella, solo que el fuese el nico que puede morderla, tocar, acorralar... solo el y nadie mas.

\- Tch!..- volvi a quejarse sent ntose en su cama - Maldito Raito... ser mejor que dejes tus jueguitos!. - se dej caer en su cama mirando al techo blanco, intentando dejar de pensar en la causa de su mal humor, pero unos toques en la puerta de su habitaci n lo hicieron volver en si abriendo sus ojos de golpe, se sent en su cama fijando la mirada en la puerta con el ce o aun fruncido - Quien es?!. - pregunt de mala gana volviendo a dejarse caer en la cama.

\- Soy yo... Y-Yui...-

(continuar ...) 


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa! ¿Qué tal? xd, bueno Este es el Segundo capitulo, y espero Que les vaya gustando la historia. La verdad es la de Que es Primera Vez Que Escribo en fanfiction y me gustaria Que Dejen SUS comentarios con SUS opiniones, me Animaria mucho la verdad ... bueno espero y disfruten Este Capítulo ... nos vemos: D

* * *

Capítulo 2:

Narradora: (Continuación ...)

\- Soy yo... Y-Yui - respondió tímidamente la rubia.

\- ¡¿Que es lo que quieres?!.- volvió a responder de mala gana con sus ojos cerrados y el ceño aun fruncido.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?.- preguntó con voz suave la rubia juntando sus manos en el pecho esperando que se le diera permiso para entrar. Por el otro lado de la puerta, Ayato intentaba dejar de estar enojado soltando un suspiro.

\- Esta bien... entra.- dijo ya un poco mas relajado. Yui entró a la habitación con timidez buscando con la mirada a Ayato, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en la cama donde se encontraba Ayato acostado con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Se acercó lentamente a el pensando en lo que le diría a Ayato y esperando que el no fuese a morderla o hacer cualquier otra cosa que le aterraba... gran error.

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres?. - preguntó Ayato secamente haciendo que Yui detuviera el paso estando cerca de su cama.

\- Bueno... yo... yo.. solo...- no hallaba las palabras, se preguntó ¿porque se encontraba allí?, normalmente no le aprestaría atención y se iría a su habitación pero no, ella sentía la necesidad de explicarle las cosas a Ayato, quería hablar con el sobre el tema. Ayato torció el labio frustrado por el tartamudeo de Yui sin abrir aun sus ojos.

\- Tu, tu...¡¿QUE?!. - Ayato abrió lentamente los ojos fijando la mirada en Yui quien se encontraba cerca de la posición donde se encontraba el.

Yui se sobre saltó un poco por la respuesta en voz alta de Ayato, apretó haciendo un puño la parte baja de su camisa - Yo...- suspiró - Solo quería saber si estás enojado.- dijo la rubia jugueteando con sus dedos algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Porque lo estaría?.- preguntó el pelirojo sentándose en su cama, desviando la mirada a otra dirección con el ceño aun fruncido.

\- Bueno, pues... la manera en como te fuiste del comedor y...- hizo una pausa ahora jugueteando con su camisa nerviosa- y... por lo que pasó en el baño.- Ayato miró a Yui sin cambiar su expresión de pocos amigos; esa mirada asesina que puso aun mas nerviosa a Yui - Creo que será mejor que me vaya - se giró para caminar hacía la puerta... en ese momento, Ayato de un rápido movimiento la agarró de la mano y la jaló haciendo que Yui cayese en la cama; Yui cerró los ojos fuertemente por el repentino movimiento y aterrada por lo que podría pasar - ¡Ayato-kun!. - dijo sorprendida por tal repentina acción. Ayato por otra parte se encontraba arriba de ella sujetando las manos de Yui por arriba de su cabeza. Se quedaron viendo a los ojos intensamente , ¿que le pasaba a Ayato?, se preguntaba varias veces Yui sin apartar sus ojos de los de Ayato.

\- Ayato-kun...- dijo susurrando con voz suave si apartar los ojos de los de Ayato. Sin decir nada Ayato comenzó a acercarse a los labios de Yui, esta abrió hasta mas no poder sus ojos por lo qye estaba por hacer Ayato. El pelirojo unió sus labios con los de Yui cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar el tacto; Yui aun no cambiaba su expresión de sorpresa, estaba estática... no se esperó tal acto de Ayato, pero solo se dispuso a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar el momento.

Sus labios se empezaron a mover al mismo ritmo sincronizado. Yui por otro lado estaba sintiendo muchas cosas a la vez, felicidad, ansiedad, electricidad y cosas que ella no podía explicar, y casi lo mismo pasaba con Ayato. El beso se cortó cuando los dos les hacia falta el oxígeno... Ayato abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con los de Yui.

\- Ayato-kun...- expresó Yui con un tono suave y de manera que solo el pudiera escuchar.

\- Eres mía...- Ayato volvió a unir sus labios con los de Yui pero esta vez fue un beso corto - ¡Mía...¿entiendes?!...- Ayato bajó hasta el cuello de la rubia - No dejaré que nadie se te acerque..- besó su cuello - eres de mi propiedad panqueque.- sin decir mas, clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de Yui. Ella soltó un quejido de dolor, cerró los ojos con fuerza aguantando el dolor que Ayato le estaba causando.

\- Ayato... duele...- Ayato se separó del cuello de Yui y la miro a los ojos.

\- Tu eres mía... y si vuelvo a ver algo como lo que paso en el baño...- aprieta las muñecas de Yui - mataré a Raito y al que sea... y a ti.- Yui no podía quitar los ojos de los de Ayato, aquellos ojos daban miedo. Se quitó de arriba de Yui, sentándose a un lado de ella, ella lo imitó sentándose igual... pero ella estaba confundida, ¿que había sido eso?... ¿ porque Ayato actuó de esa forma?.

\- Yo...

\- Creo que ya deberías irte...- la interrumpió Ayato, Yui lo miró sin entender - en media hora iremos a la escuela, y deberías arreglarte.- dijo sin mirarla. Yui bajó la mirada, Ayato cada vez la confundía mas. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de poder salir Ayato la tomó de la muñeca.

\- Y no tardes.- dijo él, Yui lo miró y asintió terminando por salir de la habitación.

Yui no entendía la actitud de Ayato, primero la besaba y después se ponía furioso y la amenazaba. Pero aquel beso había pasado por su mente como si de una película se tratase... ¿porque sintió todas esas sensaciones con Ayato y no con Raito?... se preguntó así misma.

Luego de un rato, Yui salió de su habitación ya lista para ir a la escuela, apenas cerrando la puerta detrás de sí... levantó la mirada y se encontró con Ayato.

\- ¡Al fin... te tardaste mucho!.- se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Lo sien...- no puedo terminar la frase cuando Ayato se la llevó prácticamente a rastras hasta la limusina.

Ya dentro de la limsina, Ayato no soltaba la mano de Yui y tampoco quitaba esa expresión de pocos amigos. Los demás no le aprestaron atención ya que el ser muy posesivo era muy característico de Ayato, pero había uno que no le cuadraba mucho el hecho de tener para el solito a Yui, y ese era Raito.

\- Ríe - ¿Que sucede Ayato?...¿ porque no sueltas a la ramerita?, ¿temes a que uno de nosotros te la quite?.- sonrió con malicia al ver como Ayato se enojaba mas.

\- ¡¿ Porque no te callas?!. - reprochó enojado - ella es mía y lo saben.- todos mirando a Ayato y rodaron los ojos con fastidio excepto Raito que parecía disfrutar enfurecer a Ayato.

\- Oh vamos, no te pongas tan posesivo... hay suficiente ramerita para todos.- Ayato bufó molesto soltando la mano de Yui y cruzándose de brazos ignorando los comentarios de Raito.

Ya en la escuela, cada quien tomó su camino. Ayato estaba dispuesto a reclamar lo que es suyo, y si eso incluía una pelea, que así sea. Aprovechó un momento en el que Raito estaba pasando por el pasillo, salió de quien sabe donde y jalón del brazo a Raito pegándolo contra la pared.

\- ¡¿Qué dia...- Ayato lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa pegándolo mas fuerte contra la pared.

\- ¡Quiero que te alejes de Yui!, no te acerques o te mataré... ¡Ella es mía!, ¿entiendes?... ¡MÍA!.- le gritó en la cara a Raito pero este solo se dispuso a reír a carcajadas safándose del agarre de Ayato.

\- ¿ Es en serio?...- sigue riendo poniendo sus brazos en el estómago por la risa - ¿desde cuando te a interesado esa chica? - continuó riendo. Ayato apretó tan fuerte sus puños que los nudillos se tornaron blanco y es que se estaba conteniendo de darle una paliza a su hermano - Déjame adivinar...- puso su dedo índice en su barbilla en forma pensativa - ¿estás así por lo que pasó en el baño?.- limpió sus lágrimas por la risa.

\- ¡Ella es mía y no quiero que la toques!.- reprochó furioso.

\- Ah... ¿porque tan posesivo?, desde que llegó a pesar de que decías que ella era tuya... siempre la hemos compartido, después de todo, solo es nuestra presa...- se cruzó de brazos y se arrecosto de lado en la pared - Vaya, vaya , vaya...- soltó una carcajada por lo bajo - ¿acaso te haz enamorado de la ramerita?.- aquel comentario puso tenso a Ayato y miró con asombro a Raito... ¿enamorado?, ¿que es eso?... se preguntaba el Ayato así mismo.

\- ¡Tch!... ¿que dices?, ¿enamorado?, ¿de una humana común?... no me hagas reír Raito.- se cruzó de brazos riendo con ironía pero con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Ujumm...- expresó con picardía - aunque no te culpo, también tengo cierto interés por la rameria... ¡ella es tan excitante!.- dijo con voz seductora llevando su dedo índice a la barbilla como si se imaginara una fantasía.

\- Tch...- se quejó por lo bajo - déjate de tonterías y no cambies el tema - lo señaló con el dedo índice - solo te advierto, no te quiero cerca de ella.- dicho esto se fue del lugar dejando a Raito solo en el pasillo. Éste soltó una risita pícara al recordar lo sucedido.

\- Con que es eso... ¡JA!... quien lo diría.- se dijo para si mismo.

( continuará...)


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3:_

 _( Continuación)..._

 _\- Con que es eso...¡JA!... quien lo diría.-_

Por otro lado, Ayato no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Raito... _"Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿acaso te haz enamorado de la ramerita?",_ sacudió su cabeza para borrar ese pensamiento... ¿el enamorado?, ¿de una humana?...¿ desde cuando? ; eran las preguntas que se hacía una y otra vez. Era cierto que comenzaba a desarrollar un sentimiento profundo por ella, ya desde la primera vez que la vio, pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que eso fuese amor. Sentía vergüenza de que una simple humana lo estaba hablandando, se imaginaba a sus hermanos riéndose de él.

Visualizó a Yui entrar a la biblioteca y la siguió; por otro lado Yui se encontraba buscando un libro en el estante mas alto con ayuda de una escalera, hasta que Ayato se apareció de la nada causando un susto en ella... se calló de la escalera pero Ayato la atajó.

\- Tonta... te asustas por nada.- dijo Ayato llevándola en sus brazos hasta una mesa donde la sentó.

\- Lo siento, buscaba un libro para terminar una tarea.- dijo ya sentada sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Cuál es?.- preguntó mirando el estante de libros.

\- El de ciencias biológicas.- Ayato de un salto subió a la escalera y buscó el libro, no tardó mucho cuando ya lo tenía en sus manos... de un salto ya estaba enfrente de Yui y colocó el libro a un lado de ella.

\- Gracias Ayato-kun...- Ayato se la quedó viendo por unos segundos y volvió a recordar las palabras de Raito... en ese instante que recordó aquellas palabras su corazón latió de una forma que para el no era normal, era un vampiro... entonces ¿porque su corazón latía así?. Sus mejillas ardieron al ver una sonrisa formada en los labios de Yui viendo el libro... ¿Qué demonios es esto?, se preguntó sin dejar de verla; prefirió irse, aquel sentimiento lo estaba asustando, jamás había sentido tal cosa, esto era mas que nuevo para el.

\- Ayato...- detuvo su paso en seco al escuchar a Yui llamarlo, sintió que debía ocultar tal cosa que le estaba sucediendo. Miró por encima de su hombro mirando de reojo a Yui.

\- ¿Qué?.- preguntó una vez que la miró. Yui se levantó y caminó hacia Ayato, jaló tímidamente de la parte de atrás de la chaqueta de Ayato lo que causó que este se tensara.

\- ¿Quieres hacer la tarea conmigo?...- Ayato abrió mas los ojos por cierta impresión, sintió otra vez ea pulsada en el pecho.

\- ¿Qué?.- se sentía un poco nervioso... esa chica estaba haciendo que el perdiera la batalla, el se estaba rindiendo ante ella.

\- Es que... estamos en la misma clase y supongo que no la haz hecho.- por una parte Yui tenía razón, el no había hecho esa tarea. Ayato lo pensó por un momento y aceptó la petición de la rubia. Se sentaron en la mesa donde Ayato había sentado a Yui y empezaron con la tarea aunque Ayato no podía concentrarse... sentía la necesidad de tomar de la sangre de Yui y también no podía concentrarse al tener a Yui tan cerca, sus muecas, expresiones, labios... lo tenían des concentrado. Ella estaba siendo su delirio.

\- ¡No haz escrito nada!.- reprochó la rubia haciendo que Ayato volviera en si, la miró y se sonrojó al instante, desvió la mirada rápidamente; aquello le avergonzaba, esto no era muy característico de él.

\- Esto es aburrido... prefiero hacer otras cosas...- dijo una vez que volvió a ser el mismo echándose para atrás con la silla.

\- ¿Cómo que?.- preguntó con inocencia la rubia... gran error. Ayato la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y cierto brillo en sus ojos, esto puso nerviosa a la rubia ya teniendo una idea a lo que se refería.

\- ¿Segura que quieres saber?.- dijo con picardía acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia, la cual retrocedía cada vez que este se acercaba mas, pero ya estaba al borde de la silla por lo que puso una mano en el suelo.

\- Ayato...¿que haces?.- Ayato no quitaba esa sonrisa de malicia de sus labios, le encantaba tener a Yui a su merced, acorralada, sin escape. La tomó de la muñeca izquierda y colocó su otra mano en la cintura de Yui acercándola mas a el.

\- ¿Qué, no es obvio?... quiero probarte.- por la posición en que estaban, cayeron al suelo causando un quejido por parte de Yui que despertó todos los sentidos de Ayato.

\- ¡Ayato... estamos en la biblioteca!... pueden vernos.- intentó detenerlo poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Ayato, pero este las agarró y las puso por encima de la cabeza de la rubia teniéndola inmóvil.

\- ¿Y que?... no te preocupes lo aré rápido...- se acercó a su cuello - pero si queda con ganas de mas...- le da una lamida al cuello de la rubia - continuamos en mi habitación o si quieres... en la tuya.- no se aguantó mas y clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de Yui causando un quejido por su parte - Siempre haces como si lo disfrutaras, aunque así parece.- volvió a clavar sus colmillos en el cuello, Yui se mordió el labio inferior para no quejarse y apretó fuertemente sus ojos al igual que los puños.

\- Ayato... por favor... detente.- suplicó intentando quitarse a Ayato de encima.

\- Quieta...- la volvió a sujetar con fuerza - Así como estas... me provocas a querer mas.- se acercó poco a poco a los labios de la rubia hasta el punto de sentir sus respiraciones mezclarse.

\- ¡Ayato, te e dicho que hagas esas cosas en la privacidad de tu habitación!...- interrumpió Reiji apareciéndose de la nada.

\- ¡Tch, Reiji estaba en la mejor parte... idiota!. - se levantó del suelo mirando con furia a Reiji.

\- Ya te e dicho que hagas esas cosas en tu habitación, además... si e venido a buscarte es porque ya debemos irnos.- acomodó sus lentes y dejó nuevamente a Ayato y a Yui solos. Ayato suspiró con pesades.

\- Debemos irnos...- miró por encima de su hombro - panqueque.- soltó una carcajada y salió de la biblioteca. Yui frunció levemente el ceño y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas, y luego se dirigió a donde la limusina la esperaba.

\- Te haz tardado mucho ramerita.- dijo Raito cuando Yui entró a la limusina. Ella lo miró para luego sentarse en su respectivo lugar... junto a Ayato.

(continuará...)


	4. Chapter 4

( _continuación_...) este capítulo está un poco inspirado en el capítulo 8 de Diabolik Lovers, ya casi terminando. Disculpen si hay algunos errores ortográficos, hice un esfuerzo para corregirlos, si mas que decir... disfruten el capítulo.

ADVERTENCIA.

Este capítulo contiene lemon explícito, si eres sensible a estas cosas, no lo leas aunque ya deben de saber desde el principio que este fic contiene lemon... aun así advierto. No me hago responsable a traumas xD...

* * *

Capítulo 4:

El camino a la mansión fue en silencio y aburrido, Yui algunas veces se preguntaba...¿cómo es que los hermanos no cruzaban ninguna palabra?, es como si no fuesen familia... pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por lo que a pasado recientemente con Ayato, y es que el a actuado de forma extraña, cada vez que la mira... ve un brillo en esos ojos ojos que la hipnotizan; sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al recordar lo que sucedió en la biblioteca, ella juraría que Ayato tenía la intención de besarla, y le hubiese encantado que fuese así... sentir sus labios con los suyos, su respiración acelerarse a medida que la besa. Yui sin darse cuenta, estaba mas sonrojada que antes, lo que causó que algunos de los hermanos la mirara de forma extraña. Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a la mansión. Yui se sentía cansada, solo quería irse a dormir... Los demás se fueron por caminos distintos y ella subió las escaleras con la intención de ducharse e irse a dormir. Entró al baño esperando que Raito o cualquier otro de los hermanos estuviese allí, pero no fue así, por lo cual ella se sintió aliviada. Llenó la bañera con agua tibia y se despojó de toda prenda en su cuerpo, entró a la bañera y se relajó. Sus parpados le empezaron a pesar y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida; se fue deslizando poco a poco, hundiéndose dentro del agua, hasta que fue cubierta completamente; aun dormida buscaba el aire pero no lo encontraba y se empezó a ahoga... Una mano se deslizó hasta su nuca sacándola rápidamente del agua. Yui tosía y jadeaba, intentando respirar mejor; abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró con unos ojos verdes brillantes, al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, se cubrió sus pechos totalmente avergonzada.

\- Aya...- jadea- ¡Ayato-kun!.- Yui aun jadeaba, se pasó una mano por su cara para ver mejor, quitando el agua que no la dejaba ver bien.

\- ¡¿Intentas suicidarte o que?!.- dijo casi gritando Ayato con el ceño fruncido, aparentemente enojado.

\- Yo...yo...- Yui se sentía avergonzada por el simple hecho que durante el momento que se encontraba debajo del agua, Ayato hubiese visto su cuerpo desnudo.

\- ¿Entonces a no soportas estar con nosotros que quieres morir?...- la toma por una muñeca y con la otra mano agarró la barbilla de Yui, alzándola para que ella mirara sus ojos - ¡Entonces yo te mataré!.- Yui sintió terror en ese momento, pero algo le decía que Ayato no le haría daño, pero temía a equivocarse.

\- ¡Ayato!...- cerró con fuerza sus ojos al sentir como Ayato apretaba con fuerza su muñeca - ¡Yo solo me quedé dor-dormida!.- sentía que Ayato no le iba hacer daño, pero no quería confiarse mucho. Ayato se quedo viendo a Yui por unos segundos con total seriedad; por su parte, el sabía que ella se había quedado dormida, solo le gustaba verla asustada... le causaba cierta gracia por sus muecas, pero desde el momento que se la quedó viendo... se puso serio. Yui aun con los ojos cerrados, sentía como su corazón estaba por salirse de su pecho. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando sin previo aviso, Ayato unió sus labios con los suyos. Sus ojos no pudieron abrirse mas... Ayato la estaba besando... dulce y gentilmente.

Ayato se separó lentamente de sus labios... Yui aun no cambiaba su expresión sorprendida y sus mejillas rojas la delataban. El se la quedo viendo a los ojos por unos segundos, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa de lado embobada inconscientemente.

\- Debo admitir que te vez linda con esa expresión sorprendida.- dijo suavemente en modo de susurro. Yui no pudo sentirse mas confundida... ¿Qué había sido eso?.

\- Aya... Ayato...- tartamudeó en voz baja sin apartar sus ojos de los de el - ¿porque... porque haces eso?.- preguntó con sus mejillas aun mas sonrojada. Las mejillas de Ayato también estaban sonrojadas pero solo ligeramente. El se puso de pie y soltó una carcajada irónica.

\- ¿Qué no es obvio?... debes ser muy tonta si no te haz dado de cuenta...- Yui enarcó una ceja sin entender su comentario... ¿Acaso Ayato...?, no, no puede ser... se dijo así misma - Bueno... me voy, termina de tomar tu baño.- Yui miró a otra dirección, estaba pensando en las palabras adecuadas para decirle.

\- Ayato- kun, tu...- cuando levantó la mirada ya no estaba. Yui acomodó su cabello detrás de la oreja y recordó las palabras de Ayato y en la forma en como lo dijo... _"¿Qué no es obvio?... debes ser muy tonta si no te haz dando cuenta..." - ¿_ Qué habrá querido decir?.- se preguntó rosando dos de sus dedos por sus labios y recordando automáticamente la manera en como Ayato la besó; fue tan gentil y dulce... Yui soltó un suspiro, le estaba empezando a gustar sus besos... no mejor dicho... ¡los amaba!.

Ya era mas que claro que ella amaba a Ayato, pero ella se preguntaba si el sentía lo mismo; no sabía con certeza, pero con lo que le dijo, le dio un poco de esperanza.

Terminó su baño, se puso su vestido de dormir y se fue a la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en Ayato y en lo que sucedió. Se dejo caer en la cama soltando otro suspiro, se acomodó de lado acobijándose y dejo salir una risita mientras ese recuerdo seguía vivo en su mente y ahora también en su corazón.

\- Ayato-kun...- fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

Yui se despertó poco a poco al sentir como su cama se movió bruscamente, como si alguien se hubiera dejado caer y luego se acomodara. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y se levantó un poco para mirar detrás de si. Lo primero que vio, fue una cabellera peliroja despeinada y inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Ayato?...- frotó uno de sus ojos por el sueño y para ver mejor en la oscuridad - ¿Qué ha...- no termino de hablar cuando Ayato hizo que volviera a acostarse poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la rubia obligando la a acotarse.

\- Haz silencio y duérmete.- Yui no comprendía que hacia Ayato allí y mucho menos a la mitad de la noche . Yui quedó en frente de el, Ayato tenía sus ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos... ella se quedó viendo y recordó el beso que le dio Ayato en el baño, y en se sonrojó al instante, pero por suerte la habitación estaba un poco oscura, lo único que iluminaba era la luz de la luna.

\- Ayato...- susurró Yui sin apartar la mirada hacia el. A yato abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con los de Yui... se quedaron así por unos pocos minutos. Yui se levantó un poco apoyándose con los codos, pero nuevamente Ayato no se lo permitió haciendo que se volviera acostar.

\- Qué molesta eres...¡Duérmete!.- deslizó su brazo por la cintura de Yui y la acercó a el.

\- Ayato-kun...- Ayato la abrazó fuertemente. Yui cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió la respiración de Ayato en el camino de su hombro y cuello; pero se sorprendió al notar que Ayato no la mordió y en vez de eso, solo hundió su rostro en su cuello - ¿Ayato? - lo llamó, pero el seguía en silencio. No era que a ella le molestase estar así con el, solo es que no entendía lo que estaba pasando y porque el estaba haciendo eso.

\- Espera un minuto mas y luego me iré.- dijo separándose un poco de su cuello y luego vuelve a hundir su rostro en el. Su aroma lo estaba volviendo loco, no quería separarse de ella. Yui se quedó inmóvil esperando a que Ayato terminara lo que estaba haciendo. Inconscientemente llevó una mano a su cabellera despeinada y hundió sus dedos entre el cabello; Ayato abrió sus ojos al instante de sentir su tacto... cálido y gentil. La abrazó con mas fuerza, pegando mas su cuerpo al suyo... la fue soltando poco a poco y la miró directo a los ojos; se fue acercando cada vez mas al rostro de de Yui, hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Puso su mano detrás de la nuca de Yui intensificando un poco mas el beso... se separaron solo unos pocos centímetros, para mirarse a los ojos nuevamente.

Ayato puso sus manos en los hombros de Yui y la acostó lentamente, se posicionó arriba de ella y se volvieron a besar. No sabía que estaban haciendo, no pensaba con claridad. Yui puso sus manos en las mejillas de Ayato... lo amaba tanto , y estaba amando con fuerza ese preciso momento en el que se encontraba. Ayato se separó lentamente de los labios de Yui volviéndola a mirar a los ojos. Ella se encontraba totalmente sonrojada, la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro, y en ese momento Ayato sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

Esta vez Yui tomó la iniciativa y lo tomó por la nuca atraiéndolo a ella, y lo besó. Ayato un poco sorprendida por el repentino cambio de la tranquila e inocente de Yui, correspondió el beso.

Las manos de Ayato tomaron vida propia, poniéndose inquietas. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Yui, pasándolas desde sus hombros a su cintura, y de allí, empezó a bajar lentamente hasta sus piernas; fue metiendo poco a poco su mano en el vestido de dormir de Yui... acariciando sus muslos y apretándolos suavemente.

El beso se intensificó cuando empezaron una guerra de lenguas, peleando por tener el control sobre el otro. Las manos de Ayato... aun con las manos por debajo del vestido; subieron a las caderas de Yui, levantando el vestido durante ese recorrido. Yui llevó una de sus manos a la mano de Ayato, deteniéndolo. Continuaron besándose apasionadamente, hasta que el aire les hizo falta, por lo que se separaron lentamente dejando un hilo de saliva en el camino.

\- Ayato...- suspiro Yui sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- No quiero parar...- dijo con voz ronca. Agarró las manos de Yui llevándolas por encima de su cabeza con fuerza; volvió a besarla con la misma intensidad que hace momentos antes. Yui inconscientemente mordió el labio inferior de Ayato, obteniendo un pequeño gruñido de su parte.

Ahora Ayato empezó a atacar el cuello de la rubia, dando besos húmedos seguidos de lamidas... Yui dejó salir un suspiro combinado con un gemido, y solo ese simple sonido, incitó a Ayato a no parar.

\- ¡A-Ayato-kun!.- gimió con los ojos cerrados. Ni ella entendía que eran esos sonidos que se escapaban por su boca, solo sabía que no podía retenerlos y cada vez que lo intentaba, gemía con mas fuerza. Ayato subió hasta los labios de la chica volviéndola a besar con intensidad... Yui se sentía extasiada, quería mas de el, quería que el siguiera y no parara.

\- Yui...- dijo entre jadeos mirándola fijamente - Yo... si sigo, no me detendré - decía con voz ronca en modo de susurro. Yui no dejó de mirarlo, su respiración estaba acelerada e intentaba normalizarla... ¿Debía continuar?, esta era la primera vez que hacía algo como esto y no quería detenerse; ella amaba a Ayato y quería que el fuese el primero, ese instante lo estaba amando desesperádamente.

Yui lo jaló y lo besó, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ayato intensificando en beso. Se separó solo unos centímetros, mirando aquellos ojos verdes que brillaban con intensidad... aquellos ojos que quiere ver por el resto de su vida.

\- Ayato...- dijo suavemente sin dejar de mirarlo - No te detengas.- una sonrisa sincera se formó en los labios del pelirojo y la besó nuevamente. Volvió a atacar el cuello de la rubia dando besos tiernos y delicados que herisaron la piel de la rubia.

\- Prometo que seré cariñoso...- se levantó para mirarla - de ahora en adelante, serás solo mía, solo mía para siempre - la besó con ternura - y yo seré solo tuyo... mi Yui.- Ayato volvió a besarla con pasión, y por parte de Yui ella se preguntaba si con las palabras de Ayato, ¿ahora en adelante sería algo mas que vampiro y presa?, algo como... ¿novios?.

Ayato dejó de besarla y se levantó, empezó a quitarse la camisa botón por botón sin dejar de mirarla, pero entonces una idea pasó por la mente de Ayato.

\- Termina de quitarme la camisa.- ordenó. Yui se puso mas sonrojada si es que se podía estar mas por la petición que le hacia Ayato... en unos momentos ella lo vería desnudo y eso la ponía mucho mas nerviosa. Se sentó y empezó a desabrochar los botones, sus manos le temblaban, y su corazón estaba por salirse de su pecho. Ayato puso sus manos sobre las de Yui y esta alzó la mirada para mirarlo - Tranquila... no hay nada de que temer...- dijo con ternura besándola nuevamente. Ayato terminó 'por quitarse la camisa y volvió acostar a Yui delicadamente sobre la cama. Ayato empezó a subir el vestido de Yui sin parar de besarla; se separó de los labios de la chica y le terminó por quitar el vestido. Volvió a besarla pero esta vez con ternura y amor. Bajó hasta su cuello y empezó a dejar un camino de besos húmedos desde el cuello hasta la separación de sus pechos, pero había algo que le impedía explorar mas. Miró a Yui para que ésta le diese el permiso a continuar y quitar ese brasier molesto. Yui asintió totalmente nerviosa por lo que iba a pasar a continuación, y Ayato no tardo en deshacerse de esa prenda molesta, pero le resultaba difícil quitarla sin mirar y se estaba desesperando, por lo que rompió un tiro del brasier de solo un jalón.

Yui se cubrió al sentirse expuesta, se sentía avergonzada de que Ayato viese sus pechos y mas al recordar que el desde que la conoció a hablado mal de ella por sus pechos pequeños, poniéndole apodos como panqueque o tortita etc... Ayato retiro sus manos y besó la frente de la chica con ternura.

\- ¿En serio te haz tomado con mucha seriedad lo de los apodos?.- soltó una carcajada - Eres perfecta y lo sabes- levantó su mentón para que ella lo mirara a los ojos - solo decía esas cosas para ocultar mis sentimientos...- Yui no podía creer lo que Ayato le acababa decir... ¿el siempre gustó de ella?, Yui no pudo sentirse mas feliz.

Ayato le dió un corto beso a Yui, y luego volvió a bajar dando besos desde su mandíbula hasta su pecho. Agarró con una de sus manos uno de los pechos de Yui, masajeándolo lentamente, apretándolo no tan fuerte... y el otro empezó dándole tratado con la lengua. Metió el seno de la chica en su boca, succionando un poco; Yui empezó a gemir cada vez mas a medida que Ayato estimulaba mas sus senos, arqueaba su espalda por debajo de Ayato. Todo lo que estaba sintiendo era muy nuevo para ella, una sensación indescriptible que la ponía mas ansiosa de querer sentir mas, y que Ayato fuese el causante de todo eso, la excitaba mas.

\- ¡Ayato!.- gimió la chica jalando el cabello de Ayato mientras se retorsía abajo de éste. Ayato por su parte estaba disfrutando mucho darle cariño a Yui, desde ya hace mucho se había imaginado cosa pervertidas con ella, y ahora lo estaba cumpliendo... pero habia algo distinto... no hacía eso solo por placer y ya, el amaba a la chica y quería hacerla sentir muy bien primero que todo.

Los gemidos de Yui aumentaban y esto tenía como loco a Ayato, sentía que su erección iba a explotar o a salirse por si sola de su pantalón si no hacía algo. Subió y calló los gemidos de Yui besándola, mientras que sus manos bajaron desde sus senos hasta las bragas de ésta; metió sus manos a los lados de las bragas de Yui y empezó a bajarlas lentamente sin dejar de besarla. Terminó por quitar las bragas y abrió sus piernas acomodándose entre ellas.

Ya no se aguantaba y se levantó un poco para poder quitarse ese pantalón que en ese momento estaba siendo una tortura. Yui se quedo viendo, sus manos temblaban, sus mejillas estaban mas que sonrojadas y su corazón latía con fuerza... cada vez se acercaba mas el momento y Yui debía admitir que estaba aterrada.

\- Ayúdame con el pa-pantalón...- Ayato apenas y si podía hablar, estaba tan excitado que las palabras se le quedaban atoradas. La rubia se levantó un poco para ayudarlo así como pidió, y con ayuda de Ayato, sus manos fueron guiadas hasta la cremallera del pantalón. Bajó la cremallera y Ayato terminó por bajarse el pantalón, y acostó nuevamente a Yui; Ayato no se aguantaba y seguido del pantalón, quito su bóxer. Ya completamente desnudos, Ayato volvió a posicionarse arriba de Yui dándole un beso en la frente y acariciando su mejila con delicadeza para que se sintiera tranquila.

Yui no sabía si mirar la parte intima de Ayato o no, pero la curiosidad le estaba ganando ya que nunca a visto un Pene en persona, por lo que bajo la mirada un poco y vio el miembro de Ayato... un escalofrío pasó por su espina dorsal, y es que no era que no le gustase... si no que... ¿Cómo entrara todo eso en ella?, ya era un hecho que Ayato se encontraba muy bien dotado (muy), pero seguro eso la iba a partir y de solo tener esa idea, sentía miedo.

\- Tranquila...- la besó- Dolerá un poco, pero te prometo que después lo disfrutarás...- ¿dolerá un poco?, ¡¿un poco?!... Yui tragó grueso al decirse ella misma las palabras de Ayato.

Ayato se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas, y tomó su miembro poniéndolo en la entrada de la chica; un simple rose y los dos gimieron. Empezó a entrar en ella lentamente , mientras observaba a Yui... ella se encontraba apretando los ojos al igual que los hombros de Ayato con sus manos. Luchaba para no dejar salir las lágrimas, pero cuando Ayato entró hasta la mitad, ella no pudo retenerlas mas y sus lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Ayato se sintió el ser mas malo del mundo, el sabía que le dolía, pero verla llorar lo hizo sentir mal, por lo que se detuvo y limpió las lágrimas de la chica e hizo que esta lo mirase.

\- Te amo...- dijo suavemente. Los ojos de Yui se abrieron hasta mas no poder. Ayato le acababa de decir que la amaba y solo esas simples palabras la citaron a seguir. Ayato la besó y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes... entrar en ella, hasta que entró completamente. Siguió besándola esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a la nueva sensación. Luego de unos minutos, Yui movió un poco las caderas indicándole que se moviera, por lo que Ayato no esperó mas.

Subió las manos de Yui por encima de su cabeza, entrelazando sus manos y sin dejar de mirarla... empezó a entrar y salir de ella lentamente. A Yui aun le dolía, pero no tanto como antes, pero mas que dolor, empezó a sentir placer.

Gemidos salían por su boca, y es que por mas que quisiera retenerlos no podía; el dolor desaparecía cada vez mas y la lentitud de Ayato la comenzaba a desesperar. Enterró las uñas en la espalda de Ayato y arqueó su espalda para sentir mas. Ayato no podía quitarle los ojos de encima... cuando la asustaba, le encantaba ver sus mueca y expresiones de terror pero ahora, al ver esas expresiones nuevas que nunca imaginó ver (por lo menos no con exactitud), lo excitaba mucho, y de saber que el causaba eso... lo llenaba de placer.

\- Ah... Ayato...¡Más, más!.- ni siquiera pensó las palabras, la que hablaba era su cuerpo queriendo mas de el.

\- Yui...- gimió por lo bajo para luego besarla con la intensidad mas fuerte que antes. Empezó a embestirla mas fuerte y rápido, entrando cada vez mas profundo. Ahora no solo eran gemidos, si no una mezcla de gritos con gemidos. Ayato juntó su frente con la de Yui... mirándola, viendo como gritaba debajo de el; esos gemidos lo hacían ir mas rápido. El escondió su rostro en el cuello de la chica y por impulso la mordió. Yui arqueó su espalda y hechó la cabeza para atrás, enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Ayato, rasguñándolo dejando su marca.

Las piernas de chica saltaban y se abalanzaban al baiben de las embestidas de Ayato. El dejó de morder su cuello, pasó su lengua por la reciente mordida, seguida de un beso; y ahora era el quien no podía retener los gruñidos, jadeos y gemidos en el oído de Yui. Le daba cada vez mas fuerte y eso lo enloquecía... Yui gritó volviendo a arquear su espalda, deslizó una de sus manos hasta la cabellera peliroja y jaló de ella.

\- ¡Ayato!.- grito mientras el no detenía sus embestidas inhumanas, tan fuertes que en vez de gemidos, eran gritos de placer que de desvanecían en la habitación.

Yui mordió el hombro de Ayato intentando callar sus gritos, ya que podía ser escuchada aunque poco le importaba. Ayato se levantó un poco, apoyándose con sus manos a los lados de Yui, bajó hasta sus pechos y volvió a darte tratado, pero esta vez con mas intensidad por la excitación que lo había nublado.

Ella jalaba su cabello mientras gemía descontroladamente. Sus cuerpos ya estaban sudados, podía escuchar el sonido de sus pieles unirse. Ayato tenía mechones de cabello pegados en su frente y cuello por el sudor al igual que Yui; parecía como si hubiesen tomado un baño de los sudados que se encontraban. Ayato volvió a besar a Yui, abrazándola, pegándola mas a su cuerpo... sus ojos no se apartaban de los de ella, era como si estuviese en trance.

Yui ya no sentía sus piernas, las sentía débiles y temblorosa, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Sentía que iba a explotar, ya no aguantaba mas... quería liberarse.

\- A...Aya...- Ayato la calló besándola invadiendo su boca con su lengua, lo que dejó sin aliento a Yui, pero le encantaba.

\- Yui...- gimió con los ojos cerrados y el sudor recorriéndole la frente - Me ven...¡me vengo! - apretó la cintura de Yui sin detener sus embestidas - Quiero... AH..- la besó - córrete conmigo.- levantó las piernas de Yui a la altura de su cintura y aumentó la velocidad si es que se podía mas. Yui se retorcía y arqueaba su espalda sin dejar de gemir. Ayato se corrió dentro de ella, antes de que ella se corriera, por lo que no quiso detenerse hasta que Yui tuviese su orgasmo.

\- ¡Ayato!...- gritó apretando las sábanas debajo de sus manos volviendo a arquear su espalda. Ella podía sentir como un líquido caliente/tibio se deslizaba desde su intimidad que estaba siendo atacada por Ayato... bajar por sus otras partes haciéndole un poco de cosquillas. Pero la intensidad en como Ayato la penetraba, hacía que no le aprestase atención. Sintió como su cuerpo experimentaba espasmos, sus piernas temblaban... hasta que algo en ella se liberó volviendo a arquear su espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás seguido de un grito ahogado. Llegó al clímax, y pudo sentir como mas líquido salia de su intimidad... aquello eran fluidos combinados con los de Ayato.

-¡Ahh...!- volvió a gemir. Ayato la abrazó y besó arrecostándose con delicadeza sobre el pecho de Yui, mientras jadeba como loco. Yui acarició su cabello e intentaba normalizar su respiración. Ayato salió de ella y se acostó a su lado, la jaló abrazándola junto a el.

\- Ayato...- jadea - También te amo.- se levantó un poco y lo besó, luego se arrecosto en su pecho. Yui se quedo dormida luego de haberlo beso y de decirles esas palabras. Ayato se la quedo viendo y sonrió, acarició su mejilla retirando un mechón de cabello.

\- Haz cambiando mi vida Yui... te amo mas.- dijo besando su frente, luego se quedo dormido.

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, estaba pensando en dejarlo hasta aquí pero si quieren que continúe con la historia dejen sus comentarios y también diganme que tal les pareció el fic... todo depende de ustedes si la continuo o no.

bueno gracias por leer :D me a encanto escribir este fic.


End file.
